


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway Let's Go, Based Off That Neutral Bad Ending That I'm Sure Everone Got At One Point, Don't You All Just Hate Rika, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm Getting Way Off Topic, Isn't Yoosung Just Adorable, M/M, Mentionings Of Torture, Mint Eye, Of Seven's Real Name And The Like, Only Maybe Not Really Because Yoosung Is Brainwashed, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, This Will Probably Turn Out To Be Yoosung x Seven Like Literally Everything Else I Tried To Write, also brainwashing, so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Yoosung's delusions, he willingly comes with Saeran to Mint Eye, lured with the promise of seeing Rika again. Saeran thought that he would be an easy target, and should be easy to brainwash.
Apparently not.





	1. Welcome To Mint Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm new!
> 
> (And I have no life.)
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so a bit of feedback would be appreciated^^; Sorry if this turns out to be awful!

He was so pure. So innocent.

So stupid.

He came willingly. That surprised Saeran, a little. It all seemed too easy. A little dream from the actor, and that was all it took for the boy to break. His mind completely snapped- _it was hilarious_ , Saeran told himself. Thinking he was a machine? Convinced that he was brainwashed by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named... It was slightly ironic.

The brainwashing was yet to come.

Anyways, here they were. Yoosung had followed Saeran the entire way, much like a needy puppy. The blonde occasionally spouted out with nonsense about Rika, about how great she was, about how he was excited to see her again. Only once had he actually questioned where he was going, to which Saeran responded with a forced cheery 'Paradise.' Yoosung drank all this in as truth-he trusted Saeran, without a single reason to.

_Moron_ , Saeran thought.

He liked this boy.

\-----------------------------------  
A few days later...  
\-----------------------------------

"The RFA is full of lies. Magenta is the paradise of truth"

"Good boy."

Yoosung's eyes sparkled at receiving praise from his Master. Even he, who was so useless, could do this right. All he had to do, Master said, is take the medicine and recite the magic words. It was a daily task-just say what he had learnt, what he was told to say. He wasn't sure why exactly he had to do it, but if it earned him the praise he wanted, he was more than happy to.

Then again, there were some areas when things got... _Strange_. When his brain wouldn't work properly. The main cause of this was the mention of somebody called Saeyoung-although the blonde had no idea why, he couldn't say anything bad about him.

Today was no different.

"Saeyoung is... S-Saeyoung is..."

His Master's face twisted with disgust. For whatever reason, he seemed to have some personal grudge against Saeyoung, whoever he was.

"Bad dog." With those two words, the white-haired man reached out to grab the long leather belt which Yoosung had slowly grown to fear.

The words just slipped out. He didn't mean to say them.

"P-Please... M-Master..."

_Oops_.

"Who said you could speak without permission?" Yoosung's Master hissed, and grabbed the blonde's throat.

"..." Yoosung swore he could actually feel the fear spreading through his body.

"You'll be punished for that, boy. Let's go and play."

Yoosung yelped as his Master pulled at his collar and tugged him away, off to play another 'game'. The blonde tried to find comfort in his thoughts, spoke to a person who didn't exist, a person who would never appear.

_Somebody, help me..._


	2. Medicine Time

"Yoosung, it's medicine time again~!"

If there was a God, Yoosung thanked him. It had been... How long had it been? Inside the walls of the castle, all perception of time had faded. There were no hours, days, weeks-just Yoosung and the feeling of emptiness inside his mind.

He was getting off topic. This often happened-his thoughts were fuzzy, blurry, out of reach, almost there but not quite. Maybe that's what the medicine was for. Maybe it was supposed to align his thoughts, or at least make him realise how blurry they were.

Either way, he needed it.

It felt good, warm, comforting. His head always felt much better afterwards, even if he did feel... Sleepy? Was that the right word?

_"I said, medicine_ _time!"_

Yoosung's thoughts were interrupted by a jolt of pain, as his Master whipped him in annoyance. The blonde boy yelped and stood to attention. _Stupid, stupid,_ he thought. _Bad boy._ He wasn't going to get the praise he so desperately needed by zoning out constantly.

It was strange, but Yoosung enjoyed being walked on a lead. He rarely got to leave the room he stayed in with his Master, and he desperately wanted to look around Mint Eye. Unfortunately, the room where he received the medicine wasn't far, so all he'd seen so far was the same corridor. Still, it was pretty-like a room inside a castle.

"Hurry up!"

Oops. Thinking again. Master had often punished him for being lost in thought. Yoosung tried to stay focused on walking quickly, trying to keep up with his Master.

"Here we are."

Yoosung was pulled into the room, and obediently sat down on the small stool. He struggled not to flinch away at the sight of the disciple who held the needle-but he couldn't help yelping as it was pushed into his neck.

_Ow, that hurts._

_It's for paradise. It's worth it._

The blonde let out a moan as the familiar sensation of the medicine pulsed through his body. His vision blurred, and he swayed, struggling to sit upright. This was the worst time, the time when he could barely control himself, the time when he couldn't think properly. The disciple who delivered the medicine looked down on Yoosung, and then smiled warmly.

They began to tell him about Magenta, the wonderful paradise he was invited to. He was told about the saviour, and the medicine of salvation, and how all the worries of his past life would be washed away. It was comforting to hear.

However, the pleasantness ended abruptly.

It wasn't that Yoosung meant to make a noise, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't aware of exactly what he was being told when it happened, but suddenly his body shot up, and he yelled out a sharp "No!"

The disciples stared at him for a moment, before growling and reaching for some method of punishment that Yoosung couldn't make out. He knew by now to accept responsibility for his actions-but he couldn't control his own body. He stood up shakily, and ran towards a shape that looked like a door. The handle wouldn't turn. Panicking, he spun around, searching for a window that didn't exist. A cold hand grasped his shoulder, and a scream slipped out.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't hurt my friends!"

He didn't hear the click of the lock as it opened, or the footsteps of impending doom. The only thing he was aware of was the loud bang, and the screaming pain which shot up his leg. His entire body grew heavier, and he collapsed at the feet of his Master.

"Shame. Didn't want to have to use my bullets."

_Pain, pain, pain._ Yoosung's voice stopped working entirely, not that he would know what to say in this state.

"Thought you'd know better. Bad dogs have to be punished."

The last thing he could recall before the darkness that blurred his vision consumed him was his voice, barely a whisper, yet enough for it to gain a response from the man.

"R-Rika... H-Help... me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry out for Rika, because that bitch will never, ever come.
> 
> And when she does, oh boy, you'll have a bad time.
> 
> (Sorry for the Undertale reference.)


End file.
